chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Karsh
'|カーシュ|Kāshu}} is one of the four Devas of the Acacia Dragoon's who wields an axe and a fiery spirit in . He is also the son of Zippa and the blacksmith Zappa. Personality Karsh is described in the game for being a rough and tough person which he inherited his father Zappa's tough personality and also shows his closeness to his friends. As one of the four Devas, Karsh demonstrates his leadership qualities when he faces both Serge and Kid at the Cape Howl along with Solt and Peppor especially towards his fellow members Zoah and Marcy. His most important people that he cares throughout his life is none other than Dario, Glenn and Riddel which he overlooked at Dario being his rival in every competitions only to be surpassed by Glenn in the present. Karsh also shows his guilt for killing Dario in the past after meeting his dimensional counterpart at the Forbidden Island in Home World which he finally reveals it to Serge, Riddel, Glenn, and Radius that it was Dario himself who tells Karsh to kill him while he briefly regaining control of himself due to the Masamune's influence until Lynx covers up the ordeal. Once Dario is freed, Karsh proclaims his gang is back in business once more except for Dario who is now focusing on rebuilding the Viper Manor to become an orphanage. Upon his family, Karsh greatly respects towards his parents' dimensional counterpart in Home World and after learning about his dimensional counterpart was among the others who were killed in the Dead Sea and also learns their behaviors between his parents and their dimensional counterpart in Home World were different and became disgusted to see his parents renting out his room for Pierre to stay. Story Born to Zappa and Zippa, he grew up in Termina, where he was raised in the fighting tradition and lived in a side room of Zappa's Smithy. In close proximity to Dario and Glenn, he began a rivalry with the former heir to the Einlanzer and competed against him in the Viper Tournament of Swords, among other things. He also developed a secret admiration of Riddel, who unfortunately preferred the company of Dario. Notwithstanding their constant competition, the two became full-fledged Devas before the year 1017 A.D. and tore up the battlefield together. Karsh was devastated, however, when in that year Riddel and Dario finally revealed their intent to marry. To make matters worse, the two received an assignment to combat monsters at the Isle of the Damned immediately after. There, they happened upon the demonic Masamune, which Dario seized and was corrupted by. Dario then tried to kill Karsh, who struggled to reason with him to no avail. Karsh ended up striking Dario at his request, believing to have killed him; Lynx then appeared and admonished Karsh to tell no one of the accident. Karsh's reputation suffered, as some spread rumors that he killed Dario out of spite for his engagement with Riddel. Karsh continued to practice and flex his skills as a Deva until the year 1020 A.D. when he was sent to Cape Howl with Solt and Peppor to apprehend a "ghost boy." In his first encounter there with Serge and Kid, he established well his fiery character and tendency to fly off the handle; this was starkly contrasted with his hasty retreat made a few minutes later. He grudgingly returned to Viper Manor, only to witness the infiltration of the manor by Serge's party a day later. News of a Porre invasion then prompted the Dragoons to retreat to Fort Dragonia; Karsh accompanied General Viper, and fought Serge in Mount Pyre with Zoah and Marcy (and once again retreated). After the ceremony took place, a shocked Karsh found the shattered Dragon Tear and Viper, who was close to death. Karsh took him back to Termina and hid out with Zoah in the Dragon's Tail bar; he then schemed to get the Manor back. The kidnapping of Riddel put him over the edge, motivating him to go with Serge and Norris in their second assault on the manor. This was only the beginning of his troubles, however; soon after he reached safety with the other dragoons, he was summoned to the Isle of the Damned by Solt and Peppor, his loyal subordinates. There, they accused him of killing Dario and fought him; he proved his good name by defeating them in combat and swearing he didn't do it. He later had the chance to personally meet and reconcile with Dario (albeit the one he did not kill) in Home World. He encountered his old rival on the Forbidden Island and was happy when Dario was released from the spell of the Masamune. Though he wanted Dario to join the team and fight alongside him, Dario noted that he was too weak at present. Karsh then paid a visit to Zappa and Zippa of Home World, who had been missing their own son Karsh for three years (he had been frozen with the other Dragoons in the Dead Sea). He too saw his own parents, and expressed disgust at their renting out the room to Pierre; his mother reassured him that his coloring books were safely stored away. After returning to Another World, he expressed anticipation of the final battle with his famous trademark quote -- "Ohh Yeahh! Let's get it on" How to Join After finishing the Dead Sea, go to the back room of the shop in Termina (Another World) and choose Karsh to help rescue Riddel. If Serge chooses Zoah, Karsh will join after Riddel is rescued. Boss Karsh is fought as a boss twice, the first time with Shaker Brothers and later with Zoah and Marcy. Pros *High Strength *High HP and Defense *Strong single Tech Skills *Learns Double Tech Cons *Small Element Grid Tech Skills *'DragonRider' - 3 Stars *'AxialAxe' - 19 Stars *'Axiomatic' - Defeat Solt and Peppor at the Isle of the Damned. *'DragonSpike' (Dual Tech) - DragonRider & Toss&Spike (Zoah) Gallery Category:Chrono Cross Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Chrono Cross Category:Male Characters